"VOCÊS IGNORARAM A VERDADE"
Possivelmente um dos tópicos mais - se não o mais - bizarros, idiotas e perturbadores do fórum inteiro. Criado por Kermit, o tópico foi iniciado com um post feito pelo próprio OP, que continha uma imagem de um artigo falando sobre drones gays infectando computadores masculinos heteros com malwares de sites gays. Isso gerou a discussão sobre homossexuais não serem "gays", por Jotails já possuir esse rotulo. Isso levou os membros no tópico a loucura, até chegarem ao ponto de que gays eram edgy, e MKP ter cometido o erro catastrófico de postar uma fanart de Sonic x Shadow, o que inspirou o restante dos usuários a postar fanart cringy, maioria sendo de Sonic, My Little Pony, FNAF, e provavelmente vindas do deviantArt. O tópico ficou tão radioativo que chegou a mudar de nome sem razão por duas vezes até voltar ao normal. Em certo ponto, Julie tentou pescar um pouco no tópico, mas depois de uma página e meia de discussão com ela, que só acabou quando a mesma revelasse que seu post inicial foi somente uma isca, os membros novamente lembraram do que estavam debatendo. Chegaram ao ponto de inspirar Kermit a escrever uma fanfic de Kaleido x Proler, e postar mais imagens que iriam encorajar qualquer um a provar o sabor de detergente. Stage 1 - Kermit that's Gay Tudo começou quando em um domingo qualquer, a noite, Kermit decidiu criar um novo tópico aleatório, com uma imagem descrevendo ataques de Drones aéreos gays passando malwares homossexuais para computadores machos, comprometendo(E põe metendo nisso), sua masculinidade. A princípio parecia normal, tópicos assim eram criados regularmente, e Kermit era o mestre deles, normalmente daria umas duas páginas de shitposting e cairia em esquecimento para sempre. Tudo começou seguindo de forma normal, os shitposters fizeram sua parte e ficaram falando merda no tópico, produzindo alguns posts hilários e conversas interessantes, dentre tais, Ricardo Raionhardt deixou uma bait no tópico, usando seu stand,「Bait the Dust」, porém foi rapidamente descoberta e desarmada por Kermit, para frustração de Ricardo, nisto, Yaranaika revela seu próprio Stand,「Vai Tomar no Cu」, que o torna imune a baits, arruinando os planos de Ricardo em menos de uma página. Porém, Yaranaika também postou uma imagem chamando homossexuais de gays, algo que insultou muito Anarchy, pois o mesmo concluiu em sua lógica que Jotails é gay, logo chamar homossexuais de gay seria os comparar ao Jotails. Stage 2 - No Home Dentre os shitpostings, Anarchy comete um erro ao explicar a antiga regra de não ser gay se você falar "no homo", porém, ao invés de falar "No Homo", ele fala "No Home", o que levou todos à conclusão de que se o sexo entre duas pessoas do mesmo gênero for em público, não seria algo gay. Enquanto Anarchy defendia que homossexuais não eram gays por Jotails ser gay e isso ser um insulto aos homossexuais, Kermit debatia que gays também não devem querer serem comparados ao Jotails, falando que iria se cortar por eles, algo muito vanilla nos olhos de Yaranaika, que acreditava que se você não morresse de overdose com quinze tipos de drogas diferentes, você não está nem tentando. A conversa continua, com todos chegando à conclusão de que homossexuais dão a bunda com dignidade, enquanto gays dão a bunda sem dignidade, deixando claro que Jotails cai no segundo grupo. MKP se junta a luta, debatendo que não é gay se são brothers, ou seja, homossexuais são brothers, enquanto gays, por não serem brothers, não tem amigos, mais uma vez deixando claro que Jotails recai no segundo grupo, enquanto Kaleido, também presente, discute que AIDS é uma doença heterossexual pois Gays tem sangue quente, o que os esteriliza da AIDS, e como ciscum são um bando de monstros de sangue frio, obviamente a doença veio deles. Porém Kermit explica que AIDS na verdade veio de macacos, levando todos a conclusão de que Harambe foi morto por este exato motivo, tornando o movimento #DicksoutforHarambe irônico, vendo que isto só traria mais AIDS. Stage 3 - Cringy Noisy Bizarre Topic Com isso, Anarchy mais uma vez em uma linha de raciocínio, após um estudo cauteloso de Jotails, deduz que gays são edgy, assim passando mais uma diferença entre gays e homossexuais, e como edgys costumam se cortar ao som de linkin park, isso os faz perder sangue, e perder calor, ou seja, estes não são imunes a AIDS. Com a conclusão de que Gays são Edgy, MKP decidiu levar o tópico a um novo patamar, postando uma imagem de Sonadow, o que começou um incrível efeito dominó, onde Kermit perdeu total controle e começou a postar uma parede de imagens cringe, incluindo mas não limitado para: Mephiles x Uma Morsa, Cream x FNaF bunny, e um post de tumblr discutindo a sexualidade de Sonic e Amy. Anarchy, vendo a oportunidade, tomou parte no shitposting de Cringe, decidindo levar tudo a um novo nível, convenientemente com um vídeo de Goku virando SSJ3(O grito constante é o que torna tudo perfeito.), postando imagens de shipping cringe de Sanic para o desconforto alheio, o que realmente elevou o nível, forçando todos os membros presentes a postarem mais imagens cringe, numa constante batalha, um tentando superar o outro, um tentando quebrar o outro. No próximo dia, alguns membros foram checar o tópico e descobriram o horror do dia anterior, Julie achou que estava tendo uma bad trip, Yaranaika esgotou suas imagens de reação, e B.Casais entrou em um questionamento de sua própria existência. Após tal incrível evento, fora mais algumas imagens de cringe e shitposting básico, o tópico voltou ao normal por algumas páginas, o nome foi alterado e se tornou algo mais aleatório pra combinar com o que a conversa tinha virado. Stage 4 - 「Bait in Heaven」 Após o evento do dia anterior, Julie fez um post polêmico ao chamar todos de virjões por seus atos, implicando que todos ali precisavam de sexo, e memes eram uma merda, o que causou outra longa discussão. Vários membros shitposters tentaram argumentar contra ela, refutando todos seus comentários e escrevendo textos para explicar o quão errada ela estava, incluindo um sick burn de Kermit. Anarchy por outro lado, ficou mais ofendido com o insulto aos memes, respondendo com muita raiva sobre tal. No fim de tudo, Kaleido escreveu um texto enorme falando o quão a atitude de Julie o dava nojo, porém, ele falhou em checar o post anterior da mesma, onde ela admitiu que tudo era uma bait, que funcionou direitinho. Ela havia superado Raionhardt em meros segundos. Os shitposters admitem que falharam em notar tal ato, porém eles aprenderam algo importante sobre ter cuidado com baits naquele dia. Logo após uma conversa onde Anarchy e Ray discutem o quão estão arruinando suas vidas, Julie posta outra bait, desta vez óbvia, mas os shitposters entram na brincadeira, Kermit sugerindo suicídio com taser, e Yaranaika criando uma teoria de que Julie no fim das contas, só deseja pela morte, mas ao mesmo tempo a teme, o que evolve em um debate sobre a verdadeira identidade e motivação de Julie. MKP, enojado com o resultado do tópico, fala que todos são babacas por reclamarem de seus problemas de primeiro mundo, enquanto mendigos nem gays podem ser por não terem casa, e no home=não é gay. Stage 5 - Fanfic Fantasy Após o fim das baits, a discussão continuou, entre brigas de waifu, discussões de decks de Yugioh formados por genitálias, e até mesmo um discussão sobre uma fanfic. Porém os tolos shitposters não imaginavam que Kermit já era conhecido entre seus amigos pessoais por criar uma fanfic entre dois deles tão horrível que depois de tal evento, eles evitaram chamadas ou até conversas no skype juntos por pelo menos um mês. Enquanto isso, MetalSonic revela ter contraído câncer com o tópico, adicionando mais drama para o enredo do tópico, com Kermit, tentando se desculpar por seus pecados pagando pelo caixão dele quando ele inevitavelmente morrer. Agent Texas então aparece, falando que gays merecem ser exterminados, pois eles irão criar a Skynet com sua homossexualidade, aparentemente tentando voltar ao assunto original do tópico, que já tinha sido esquecido. Isso evoluiu para uma discussão de como para poder nos libertar dos horrores deste fórum, precisamos eliminar HK°, que, temendo nossos poderes de shitposting, criou este fórum para nos aprisionar, antes que pudéssemos nos voltar contra ele. Anarchy chega a conclusão de que estão indo longe demais e pede pra voltarem com as imagens cringe. Yaranaika chega exatamente no momento certo pra presenciar o retorno do cringe. Kermit confirma estar trabalhando na fanfic, algo que Yaranaika duvida, porém, nem um minuto se é passado e ele recebe uma mensagem no Skype de Kermit, confirmando a ele que sim, de fato, Kermit estava trabalhando em uma fanfic entre membros do fórum, provocando uma tentativa de fuga falha de Yaranaika. B. Casais se junta a loucura, retornando o tópico ao cringe, com sua própria parede de fanarts. Yaranaika, cansado, vendo que a insanidade nunca irá acabar, decide se juntar a eles, anunciando sua entrada na corrida de cringe, com sua própria parede de fanarts. Porém já era tarde demais... Kermit anuncia que sua fanfic está pronta Stage 6 - Day of Reckoning: The Final Days of Kaleido and Proler Kermit então posta sua fanfic, ele revela o trabalho conjunto entre ele, Black e MKP, para criar uma fanfic sobre Kaleido e Proler. O conteúdo de tal pode ser resumido como algo extremamente erótico e extremamente perturbador ao mesmo tempo, um perfeito produto para uma "why boner". Tratava-se das aventuras sexuais de Kaleido e seu novo amante Proler, descobrindo seus corpos juntos, viajando pelo mundo, conhecendo lugares novos, passando por aventuras hilárias e ao mesmo tempo eróticas, porém logo drama toma a vida de ambos, com um final emocionante. Todos os membros logo ficaram impressionados e ao mesmo tempo horrorizado, Kermit acaba de provar a eles que ele pode e irá tornar a vida deles em fanfics, pairings bizarros e loucos poderiam acontecer a qualquer momento. Os próximos posts eram versões escritas de breakdowns mentais, até mesmo os envolvidos, de alguma forma, estavam quebrados. A discussão, depois de todo o trauma, se normaliza novamente, aparentemente tanto trauma perdeu o efeito depois de meia página, trazendo discussões mais interessantes como sexualidade, simulators e vida pessoal dos outros. Yaranaika, ao descobrir que Anarchy iria fazer outro simulator, fala que ele e seus amigos estão arruinando a vida do pobre Anarchy, enquanto Black refuta que eles provavelmente estão arruinando suas próprias vidas no processo também. Stage 7 - Vocês Ignoram a Verdade is Unbreakable Após terem superado o trauma da fic, Anarchy decide reviver o cringe com outra parede de fanart, desta vez quebrando até mesmo Black, que não havia se pronunciado por muito tempo. Raionhardt tenta mais algumas vezes baits, porém não só é ignorado, como mais uma vez, Yaranaika usa 「Vai Tomar no Cu」 para negar a habilidade de 「Bait the Dust」. Kermit então começa uma discussão filosófica sobre Mandela Effect, ou como conhecido pelos fãs de Jojo, D4C. Tal conversa, por ser algo sério e sem cringe, mata o tópico por um dia. Yaranaika, antes de ir dormir naquela noite, decide plantar as sementes do caos com uma ultima imagem cringe. E funciona, o tópico retorna a vida, Kermit, com pensamentos suicidas, posta a coisa mais cringe que pode achar, revivendo o tópico com toda sua glória. Yaranaika finalmente admite que foi ele quem mandou a imagem dos drones gays para Kermit, finalmente tendo um breakdown chegando na conclusão que tudo isso é culpa dele, seu descuido e ignorância criaram um monstro de trauma e dor, que vive em constante sofrimento. Com isso, o shitposting retorna com força total, salvando o tópico do esquecimento. Kermit, para completar, faz uma checklist de fanart cringe postado pra ver o que faltou, descobrindo que em nosso descuido, esquecemos de diaper fetish e futanari, então ele corrige tal erro e Anarchy o ajuda postando vore. Stage 8 - Stick-Y Fingers Com isso, eles entram num debate sobre como o fórum proíbe todo o tipo de pornografia, provavelmente até mesmo fanfics pornográficas ou stick figures. Yaranaika decide desafiar tais regras postando uma obra de arte incompreendida pelos olhos tolos das massas(I'm looking at you Black, fuck you, I hope you get gonorrhea), o que o leva a ter outro breakdown, pois era pra ele estar saindo pra faculdade no momento de tal post. B.Casais debate o verdadeiro sentido de uma obra tão bela, enquanto Kermit, um verdadeiro admirador de arte, conta em termos simples como tal imagem era a Mona Lisa de seu Yoshikage Kira, dando espaço até para um leve flerte com os shitposters em geral. Com isso, o assunto muda para uma discussão muito rica sobre bara tiddies em Jojo, mesmo correndo o risco de invocar o temido íkaro de volta ao fórum depois dele quase o destruir no passado. Julie mais uma vez comenta algo polêmico o que faz todos assumirem ser outra bait, porém dessa vez era só o mal gosto dela mesmo, deixando claro que todos tinham aprendido a lição e não iam deixar baits passarem despercebidas desta vez. Neste meio tempo, Kaleido larga o fórum, provavelmente desistindo da vida depois de tanta merda, e os membros discutem seu paradeiro, se ele ainda está vivo ou se algo aconteceu com ele, o que, como de costume, vira uma conversa de Jojo, enquanto Kermit tenta convencer Texas a ver Jojo, Anarchy e Yaranaika discutem qual personagem de DiU Kaleido deve ser, de acordo com o canon de Anarchy onde este tópico inteiro é Diamond is Unbreakable. Logo, fora alguns shitposts hilários de jojo, a conversa vira uma discussão não irônica sobre a série, dentre as discussões mais interessantes tinha a introdução de Texas ao mundo de Duwang, a evolução das traps em Jojo, de Joseph para Narancia, e finalmente aquela vez hilária em que Josuke botou fogo na casa do Rohan em uma tentativa de extorquir dinheiro dele com um dado alienígena. Boss 1 - Mod Ascended Julie Após algumas páginas de conversas loucas mas inofensivas, Julie declara que está cansada dessa merda e está considerando fechar o tópico, Black, sem saber que Julie de alguma forma obteve o poder máximo, a habilidade de um moderador, em um fórum sem moderadores, a desafia a fechar o tópico, não imaginando que ela iria o obedecer. Então com isso, Black teve de criar um novo tópico declarando guerra a Julie. Os Shitposters logo tomaram seus postos e começaram a discutir com Julie, que passa a agir de forma arrogante se achando a tal pelos poderes que ela tinha, Yaranaika, no meio disso, passa a questionar o que estava acontecendo, como Julie obteve tais poderes, se talvez ela realmente tivesse obtido um stand dessa vez, e se esse for o caso, quais seriam seus poderes. Após muita intriga e discussão, foi revelado que, mais uma vez, era tudo uma bait, levando a conclusão que Julie tinha levado seu Stand, 「Bait in Heaven」, ao nível de Requiem, finalmente a dando controle total sobre shitposting para poder forçar suas baits em todos. A bait revelada, Julie reabre o tópico, satisfazendo seus desejos doentios por intriga e ódio. Stage 9 - Monica's Bizarre Gang Com o tópico reaberto, não demora muito pro cringe voltar, porém, surpreendentemente, não dura, pois os membros ficam discutindo mais sobre a natureza do próprio tópico, como ele tem um controle sobre todos, e teorizando os poderes de Julie e suas origens, com a melhor teoria, vinda de B.Casais, sendo que Julie é o Skar. Dentre outros rounds de shitposting, o tópico rapidamente faz uma pequena pit stop para posts de Porra, Maurício(Rip in Mozzarella Rella Rella), com alguns posts hilários graças a falta de contexto de algumas das histórias da Turma da Mônica, e surpreendentemente, o assunto volta a *gasp* Jojo. Boss 2 - KKKid's Second Reich Dentre os papos loucos, Malaman taca uma indireta pro time olímpico do Brasil, algo que literalmente ninguém ligava ou sequer tinha mencionado, porém ao responderem falando que ele não é Alemão, então ficar defendendo a Alemanha é extremamente burro, ele decide transformar o tópico em sua dissertação sobre como a Alemanha é melhor que o Brasil e ele é foda porque "Foda-se meu país, check me out I'm a renegade". Causando o grupo de shitposters a cair em cima dele, porém, devido ao assunto, isso lentamente torna um tópico tão fascinante e genial em um tópico sobre mulheres e cerveja, transformando algo único em uma conversa de bar, um desperdício de potencial, por culpa de um garoto que é basicamente a versão alemã de um Otaku. Os membros tentam mudar o assunto usando Shitposting e Cringe, Yaranaika até traz um assunto tão relevante no momento quanto as olimpíadas e até mais interessante, a perda de Ash na ultima liga, que gera algumas paredes de shitposting. Porém, Malaman não queria largar do assunto, o jovem Stroheim QUERIA provar a todos que a Alemanha era a melhor do mundo, e ele não ia parar até seus planos serem concluídos, não importa se este tópico tivesse de pagar o preço. Anarchy perde toda a esperança, Kermit, Black e Ultimate Arnold não estavam presentes, o único shitposter ainda lá capaz de fazer algo era Yaranaika. A situação se torna feia, os outros shitposters estão se rendendo ao nazismo de Malaman e o tópico parece que irá mudar de novo, pra pior. E no momento mais sombrio, Yaranaika se lembra de uma situação similar, da ultima vez em que KKKid atacou, um membro lendário, que já não estava mais entre eles, o parou com o poder extremo da burrice e do shitposting. Yaranaika então invocou em seu ser todos os poderes de cringe fanart, e criou uma parede de cringe enorme, e ao mesmo tempo encorajando os outros membros a fazer o mesmo, retornando a fé de todos com sua atitude, e desafiando KKKid com um quote do herói que o parou da ultima vez, Nescau, o Cereal Radical. Com sua fé restaurada, Anarchy se junta a Yaranaika, e juntos eles criam mais paredes de cringe para combater Mala(Sekaiichi)Man de uma vez por todas. Com isso mais membros, emocionados, se juntam, seja pra enfrentar Malaman com shitposting, ou combater seus argumentos, e com isso, a batalha se intensifica, Naziman não desiste por nada de seus argumentos, e refuta tudo que falam, desesperado para provar que Hitler era, de fato, best waifu. Depois de longos posts contra-argumentando tudo que KKKid fala, sua máscara começa a quebrar, ele finalmente nota que talvez tenha cometido um erro ao se tornar inimigo dos shitposters, e entra na defensiva. Quando de repente, o título do fórum muda, anunciando o retorno de Kermit, e com ele, Black, G2 e Arnold, preparados para lutar pelo seu tópico e colocar um fim ao nazismo. Finalmente reunidos, os Ex-Drones atacam KKKid em sincronia perfeita, destruindo seus argumentos e afogando suas respostas em um mar de shitposting, Anarchy, pra completar, cria uma Parede de Fanart Cringy de Hitler, e todos logo o seguem, usando não só imagens, como mais discussões extremamente burras e geniais ao mesmo tempo, expurgando KKKid e seu Nazismo do tópico de uma vez por todas. Stage 10 - You Gay, Bro! Após a ameaça ter sido vencida, as conversas idiotas recomeçam, e o foco muda para YuGiOh! por algum motivo aleatório, levando a posts de edits hilários de cartas e outras bizarrices que só se encontra aqui. Dentre isso tudo, e eu me sinto obrigado a mencionar, ao mesmo tempo deprimido por não poder escrever um estágio só disso, Laura posta possivelmente a melhor e mais traumática imagem de toda a história deste fórum amaldiçoado. E se você leu as páginas anteriores, pode notar que isso significa MUITO. Depois de duas páginas de membros quebrados por esta obra prima, o foco volta a YuGiOh, incluindo o momento lendário onde um certo senhor teve um breakdown no meio de um chuveiro por culpa de uma carta de jogos de criança. Porém nem Yaranaika estava a salvo do sal, pois ele mesmo conta suas histórias, falando das cartas que ele mais odeia neste jogo. Logo a discussão se torna uma guerra de caps, onde Yaranaika, Kermit e Arnold demonstram uma óbvia tensão sexual não resolvida enquanto brigando sobre duelos que eles tiveram a mais de um ano atrás. O sal por este jogo de cartinhas de monstros de criança apenas cresce, e o mesmo ocorre com as páginas deste tópico, que ficam cada vez maiores e mais salgadas a cada post, tornando uma conversa sobre YuGiOh em algo que até era interessante de ver, não por conta das carta ou das estratégias, mas por conta do quão butthurts e feridos todos estavam. Aquele jogo realmente causou cicatrizes emocionais nestas pessoas. Stage 11 - I think this topic is actually killing us now you guys E finalmente, depois de 26 páginas começa a queda, os membros começam a postar coisas retardadas e sem sentido, obviamente quebrados e esgotados, suas mentes não aguentam mais, e shitposting já virou mecanismo de defesa. Até o cringe tinha parado, não por não quererem, mas por não terem mais a capacidade, o tópico os esgotou completamente, apenas Kermit e Anarchy ainda seguiam, e dava pra ver que eles estavam usando suas ultimas forças. Porém, após algumas conversas normais, eles voltam com paredes, mas desta vez, paredes de quotes de hentai fora de contexto, algo mais fácil de achar e menos traumatizante, mas ainda hilário, para dar a eles tempo de recuperar as forças mas não parar o fluxo de shitposting. Logo, eles retornam com força total, e o nível de câncer do tópico já estava chegando no limite, até mesmo os próprios shitposters já notavam isso, inclusive criavam imagens representando sua dor e sofrimento. Stage 12 - Fire Rises Então, a loucura final começa, os membros já não sabiam mais o que estavam fazendo, o fim se aproximava, eles sabiam disso, mas não sabiam o QUE MAIS podiam fazer, não havia nada mais que podia superar as ultimas trinta paginas deste tópico, muito menos algo interessante depois de todas as loucuras que rolaram, era como se o próprio tópico tivesse quebrado de tanto trauma, tudo que restava era cringe, shitposting, hentai quotes, e expand dong. Finalmente, começaram a recomendar hentais uns pros outros de forma não irônica, acabando com posts desconexos e sem sentido, todos estavam esgotados. Anarchy então posta um enorme texto, mas todos estavam quebrados demais para ler e ver que se tratava do script de Shrek 2, o filme do século, I cry everytime, provando mais uma vez que estavam cansados até mesmo para memes. Com o fim de tudo, os últimos posts são Kermit e Yaranaika, mais uma vez, refletindo sobre o tópico. . Um final um tanto poético. Legado Após a morte do tópico, Kadu retornou para causar mais confusões, criando outro tópico chamando a atenção de Laura. Antes de qualquer confusão começar, os Shitposters(Agora se intitulando Power Sanic Rangers OU alternativamente Shitpost Crusaders) rapidamente agiram e afundaram o tópico em imagens cringe. Kadu tentou recomeçar seu reino de terror, porém foi rapidamente impedido pelas altas quantidades de fanart cringy que os shitposters usaram. O tópico pode ter morrido, porém, graças a ele, os shitposters se tornaram melhores e mais eficientes, e isso os fez impedir Kadu de repetir uma das maiores merda na história do fórum, de forma que ele mal conseguisse acompanhar.Existem dois simulators desse tópico, e você pode assisti-los aqui e aqui.Categoria:Tópicos